


Just a Birista

by Tardisdirectioner67



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardisdirectioner67/pseuds/Tardisdirectioner67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will a very special customer to her local Starbucks change her life?Will her dreams come true?Will she find the one?Read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The special Customer

I am average 18 year old girl I was about to graduate and when I say about to graduate I mean 2 weeks! I like pop music,well I had 2 bands I like to listen to they were 5SOS and One Direction other than that I wasn't overly fond of the music on the radio.I also have a job working at a Starbucks It sucked so much no one came to this Starbucks there were literally 2 other big Starbucks near me so they got all the customers. No one comes to this one literally no one came today and I was the only worker so when the first person all day came in I was happy and excited so much that I yelled

''HI welcome to Starbucks!'' I say looking at the door then a man walks up to the counter and I swear it looked just like Luke Hemmings from 5SOS

but it couldnt be him why would he go to a small Starbucks when there are some HUGE ones around

''Hi.'' he says in an Australian accent oh yeah it had to be him it was his accent it couldn't be mistaken

''Hi I just have a quick question I dont wanna ask because what if your not but I need to know.''

''Okay give it a go.'' he says in his amazing voice

''Um are you The Luke hemming from 5SOS?''I ask

''Yes I am i I dont understand why you didnt wanna ask though.'' he says

''Just because what if you weren't than it would be awkward and you might have gotten offended when I asked.''I say

''Oh alright I understand now that's a pretty good point.''

''Okay now that that's done with What would you like to drink?'' i ask

''Whats your favorite item hear because I dont know what to get.'' he explains

.''While I drink a Hazelnut Frap with chocolate chips blended in and 3 shots of espresso but i always get a vinti and that's why there are three shots of esspresso.'' i say

''Okay I think I will have that with no espresso .''he says

''What size.''i ask

''Vinti.'' he says

''I write it on the cup and put it to the side.''

''4.45 is your total.''

''Okay.'' he says handing me a five dollar bill

''Okay 0.65 is your change.'' i say handing him 65 cents

''Uh I was wondering when you got off?'' he asks

''Oh in like 10 minutes I gonna get off at 3:00 I opened.''

''Oh cool so maybe you can like drink some coffee with me and hang out?''he asks expecting to get rejected

''YEAH I will this is like amazing because I love 5sos.'' i say

''Thats great!.'' he says

I start to make his coffee and it take around 5 minutes and the worker who is taking my spot gets there

I make my drink then clock out

I sit down with luke

''So why did you chose this Starbucks its tiny and there are like 5 other bigger ones in this area?'' I ask

''I dont know but I got two amazing things out of of 1 place'' he says

''What are the 2 amazing things.'' I ask

''1 the best coffee I have ever had ever and you.'' he says

''Daw that was chessey but cute.''

he just chuckles

''Oh and im glad you like the coffee!'' I say

''Do you wanna come over and meet the boys and like hang out?'' he asks

''Yes!Can I bee excused for a minute I gotta change I usually do it here any way?''I ask

''Yeah Ill be here!'' he says

I grab my backpack and this is what i change in to

is_for_hemmings/set?id=129289637

I walk out the bathroom then walk back to the table and we laugh and talk while we finish our coffee

''Im done i can through our cups away.'' Luke says

''Okay.'' i hand him my empty cup

he gets rid of our cups in the garbage can

''Allright how are we gonna do this?'' he says

''Oh i can just follow your car or you can give me the address and I can put it in my Iphone for Google maps!''

''Duh here you can follow a car right?.'' he says

''Yeah!'' I say

Once were out side the starbucks he grabs his wallet and passes me a 10

''This is because I forgot to give you a tip so this is your tip.''

''Oh thanks I guess.'' i say slipping the ten in to my back pocket

he gets in his car and once we get on the road i follow him to the house their living at for the time being. I couldn't believe what was happening it wasn't every day that your favorite member of your 2nd favorite band asked you to chill with them out of no where. I was so in shock the whole drive I just listened to the radio and followed Luke until both pulled up to the house with 3 cars at it now.I get out the car and Luke gets out of his car and we walk up to the door!

When Luke welcomes me in I notice the boys of 5SOS sitting on a sofa playing video games but it wasnt only them...


	2. After work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will a trip to they boys London House change her life?

It was the best boy band ever One Direction so instead of playing it cool like i was gonna with 5SOS I broke down crying and just fell down to the floor sobbing they are not only my favorite band but my hero's my inspiration the people who got me to be who I am today. I couldnt stay cool I jut wouldnt stop and then niall got up and came over to my side which when this happened I just started to cry harder.

''Are you okay?''Niall asks

I just nod yes

''Your sure?'' harry asks

''Yes.'' I finally say

''Im sorry I broke down crying luke now Im probably such a loser.''

''Na fans do it all the time but why did you just break down crying?''

''I just One Direction...'''

''Oh..''

''I just You 1d showed me to reach for my dreams because they can come true if you try and to be who I am today...Im sorry I broke down crying I seem like a loser.''

''No I understand meeting your hero by surprise is like a big deal you knew the other boys were gonna be here I didnt warn you that 1D was I forgot about them.''

''If i knew I wouldn't have broke down crying oh and where is the restroom?''

''First door on the left in the main hall.'' Michael says

I go the the rest room and look at my ruined makeup and I wipe the rsidue off and out of my backpack I grab my makeup and redo it and I kind of just sit and think I am so stupid I broke down crying out of no where but they helped me through some tough times in my life.I have liked them from day one so it was a big deal meeting taught me to be who I am not to be shy and to show who I taught me to stand up to all the bullies and to forget about taught me not to be afraid to taught me to reach for my dreams because if I don't try they wont happen,that's how there getting to sell out shows in a mater of hours to months,reaching for there dreams got them to were they are and now there living there a good 2 minute of thinking I come out of the restroom and out to living room hearing michael yell ''WHO ATE THE LAST SLICE OF MY PIZZA!?''

no one owned up to it instead luke just yelled ''WE STILL HAVE PIZZA ITS IN THE MICROWAVE!'' then he came out of the kitchen eating a piece of pizza happily and i kinda just laugh about it the luke says ''I never actually caught your name..''

'Jordan my name is Jordan.''

''So Jordan do you have any nicknames your friends and family calls you?''Michael says

''Yeah but its kinda embarrassing..''

''Lets hear it then.'' Aston says

''Puffer or puffer doodle..'' I say barely above a whisper then they break out laughing ''It has a story to it ya know its really loserish because Its about Pokemon...'' all of them shut up ready to hear the story ''So when I was really little I loved Pokemon like I watched the show and my favorite Pokemon was jiggly puff so that's were the nickname came from I still like Pokemon I play it infact I like it more now than when I was little.''

''Then Niall says Luke you brought home someone amazing she isnt a loser like she keeps saying she is.''then calum comes in with

''Thats an amazing nickname now It was embarrassing at first now its just amazing.''

''When I saw that keek of Ashton acting like a jiggly puff in an airport I thought 1 me 2 Ashton you are so amazing lets go get married lamo its never gonna happen,I love jiggly puff so much that I have an original Jiggly puff card.''

''Thats amazing.'' Luke says

''I also have a snorelax, muchlax, squirlte,pichu ,pikachu ,and tons of other original cards.''I say

''So..''Harry said

''So how did you and you and luke meet?'' Louis says

''Well I work a this tiny Starbucks he was the first customer all shift because there are other ones in the area..He asked me when my shift was over it ended like 5 minutes later he asked if I wanted to drink some coffee and chill with you guys''

''Thats just a modern love story isn't it luke amazing.' Calum says sarcastically

''I know one for the ages right Calum.'' I say back jokingly

''Absolutely amazing Ill right it down.''Luke says

''So describe your self Jordan..''Harry says

''Well as you can tell Im tall,blonde,and skinny.I like fashion I graduate High school in 2 weeks.I like 1D and 5SOS as you saw. I am moving out on my own in 1 week.I work at a tiny Starbucks no one goes to.I like singing and dancing.I have 2 sister both older and a little brother. Thats pretty much it.'' I say finishing the sentence the quickly adding

''Oh yeah I have 2 cats Rocket and Frits Rockets is mine Frits is my a tortoise shell kitten and Frits is an orange tabby cat there both about a Year and a half.''I sit down on the couch next to luke and I just stared talking about how amazing 1D and 5SOS then out of no where...

KISSED ME


End file.
